hopeless_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorukai
Before and During Hopeless Gorukai, like Corvus, was the ruler of his species. He has a daughter, a space captain whose name he has not told the non-ZCDA member survivors yet. He joined the ZCDA as an elite member, and has been doing missions for them. Funny thing, Gorukai and Exodus were both assigned to this planet's moon and arrived sucessfully. Then they recieve a message from the ZCDA stating that Soren and Vaneux had gone missing after following a phantom distress signal that had later been discovered to have lured others into its trap. They took off to find them, but were intercepted by an unknown attacker (they didn't get a good look at the ship) who took out the left thruster and they crashed into a forest half a mile north of the Luikiwane tribe's camp. As they were falling, though, they managed to slow down their descent with their remaining two thrusters. Unfortunately, the one that was taken out was the one that provided the left side of the ship the most support. They crashed, but both survived with only a couple scratches due to the bulkyness of the ship and their slowed descent. Personality Gorukai has a rather loud and explosive personality, but is capable of looking at another side of a situation and changing his mind with his friend's help. He can be a bit quick to distrust others, but can also trust others with ease depending on the situation. When it comes to befriending Gorukai, you must think your moves through and do it right, because he's not very forgiving... But, he is actually quite good at hiding his temper if he knows it is a small problem. He's a quick and curious learner, and may ask Reblon to teach him certain skills, but he's also a bit impatient and can get annoying because of it. He also curses quite often, making Exodus respond with "LANGUAGE!" and him responding with a typical ZCDA "BY THE GODS, I GET IT STEVE!" as a Marvel's "The Avengers" reference. And that reference has literally been around since the beginning of the ZCDA's history as the Defenders of Fisiopia because of the Time Masters' inability to stop making pop culture paradoxes. Trivia * Gorukai can be compared to Corvus in multiple ways, but is obviously more lighthearted. * As previously stated, he curses frequently. * Gorukai was made by RogueDragoness * His species is basically a bunch of bipedal thunderbirds. * Stormers always have storm-related elements, and Gorukai's is lightning. * His element is weaker on the ground, which is why he prefers to travel airborne rather than on foot. * Stormers are omnivores. * His favorite food is fish, and he will not eat birds under ANY circumstances--but for good reason, he classifies it as canniballism for him to eat a fellow bird. * He fears that some would distrust him and compare him to Corvus, but he keeps this to himself. * He is about 45 years old. Category:Bird Category:RogueDragoness Category:The ZCDA Category:Defenders of Ziperion Category:Alive Category:Omnivorous